


No Rhyme or Reason

by JudyL



Series: Magnificent 7 missing scenes [8]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VinF&D list Picture prompt challenge – missing scene for Lady Killers… sort of?</p><p>Length: drabble --- poem!??? I can’t believe it either</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rhyme or Reason

  


I had been attacked, right there in the barn

Followed the culprit, what was the harm?

Into the saloon, much to my surprise,

She attacked Ezra, I couldn’t believe my eyes.

She seemed so innocent, so sweet and kind

What happened to the girl, had she lost her mind?

I watched through the door, thought it safer that way

As she doused poor Ezra and stalked away.

Little did I know what pain lay in store,

As Casey bolted through the swinging door.

Oh my poor arm, how it did ache

As the door hit me, right on the break.

The end!


End file.
